Hindrass
Sector: Endiku Sea System: Hindrass Star name and color: Hindrass (Red) Number of planets: 8 Occupation: Deathripper Warclan Sinistra connection: Minor Celestial Bodies: 1 - Hindrass (star) 2 - Rass (Molten planet) 3 - Ynglon (Small barren) (three moons) 4 - Jetheran (Acid ocean world)(small barren) (one moon) 5 - Lancaster's Res'''t ''(Hollowed out) (Lykin Clanhome)' '' 6 - '''The first Hinanom Belt (Asteroid belt) '' 7 - '''The second Hinanom Belt' (Asteroid Belt) 8 - Severan (Gas giant) (one ring) (5 moons) 9 - Olan (Gas giant) (14 moons) 10 - Remor (Large ice planet) 11 -'Tolap' (Small ice planet) General information Hindrass was discovered at the height of the Golden Age. it was found and mapped by the human adventurer Jethro Lancaster . During a closer search of the fourth planet, his ship's engines gave way and he crash landed onto the surface. The crash was fatal, but in his final moments, Lancaster managed to send an SOS to the Union. That planet was later named Lancaster's Rest in his honor. Most of the planets in the Hindrass system are hostile and as such, it became a footnote in the archive of cosmological exploration. Was it not for the abnormally large deposite of metal on Lancaster's Rest no one would ever have given the system a second thought. When the Siren project began, it was decided that the Hindrass system would house one of the massive construction yards. Part of that desicion came from the discovery of a revolutionary new mining method, with which the metal deposits from an entire planet could be mined efficiently and effectively. Even the metal in the planetary core would be harvested. Since the construction of a Siren required immense amounts of materials, Lancaster's Rest became an ideal base of operations. It was able to provide the materials for the construction of a Siren. The mining method was a success, but was ultimately deemed too hazardous in the long-term. As the mass of the planet diminished, the vulcanic activity skyrocketed. When it cooled off, the newly formed ore deposits were mined, which caused yet another decrease in the planet's mass, leading to another destabilization and volcanic activity. In the end, the entire planet was reduced to the hollow remains of the cape. Three massive, broken spherical pieces are all that remains of the once prominent planet. Present Day The Hindrass system is now the territory of a Lykin Warclan: the Deathrippers. The Lykin have made the remains of an abandoned Confluence base their home, in which they were originally cultivated and prepared for war. The base is located on the inside of the largest fragment of Lancaster's Rest. By scavenging the nearby remains of the ancient Siren construction yard, the Deathrippers have been able to become one of the most dangerous Warclans in the galaxy. The system is considered extremely dangerous. 'During the Hamadromachia' Like all systems that hosted a part of the Siren projects, Hindrass was a target very early in the conflict. As none of the warring parties wanted to risk anyone making new Sirens, the construction yard was repeatedly attacked by various factions and ultimately closed down. With the loss of both the construction site and Lancaster's Rest, the system was ignored by both the Union and Imperative . Only the Confluence returned in secret and made the system home for another project: The Asura project , Section H. Constructing a massive complex under one of Lancaster's broken pieces, the base acted as a research and storage facillity for Lykin after the Collective joined into the battle and for years afterward. This changed when the rebel lykin Crowhowl managed to sabotage the base and slaughtered the controlling saphis sadhu in 3620. From that point on, the Deathripper Warclan instigated a rebellion against their old masters to free the other Warclans across the galaxy. Category:Lykin Category:Warclan Category:Lykin Warclan Category:Hindrass Category:Siren Category:Lancaster Category:Deathrippers